Ember the MerHare
Ember the MerHare is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is an amazingly talented painter, preferably with backdrops, and is inspired by the world around her. General Information Coming Soon... History Main Article: Ember the MerHare/History Personality Being an artist, Ember is easily inspired by the world around her. Whenever she sees something that holds aesthetic value, she would bring her canvas and pallet, and paint the beautiful scenery. Even in a dark black and white room, the slightest amount of sunlight through a window could make her see and paint color. Ember is seen as the more energetic and fun one of the three. Bold and captivating, the best way to describe her is a true entertainer. She always lights up a room with her smile, and is seen as the sunshine on a stormy day. Ember is also described as loud. Sometimes a little obnoxious, Ember is very direct when she talks, sometimes to the point where it can be a little obnoxious. She is the most talkative out of the three and has a very small attention span. Along with her loudness comes a bad temper. When she gets upset or angry, it is clear to see her fury. Most commonly, she would start throwing fire at other people, but they strangely die when she's calm. She gets angry very easily, more fragile emotions than a glass figurine case. Physical Appearance Hare Form Standing at 3 feet and 6 inches and weighing about 90 lbs., Ember is a hare with salmon fur all over her body. She has a dark shade of red hair that is wavy. The skin underneath her fur is white, the same color as her hair. She has pink inner ears, and salmon outer ears that are floppy and long, reaching below her shoulders. Her eyes are disconnected with blue pupils. Outfit coming soon... Mermaid Form While most of her Hare Traits remain the same, she now stands at 4'0 and weighs 130 lbs. Her inner part of her ears disappear. The salmon fur on her head turns into salmonskin, which no eye can really notice. The salmon fur on her body, however, disappears, with only the white skin remaining. Her tail, and legs also disappear. When touching the water, all her clothes from her breast up disappears and turns into scales. These scales are colored in a pale orange color. Her large fish tail is the reason why she appears six inches taller than normal. The breast area gives off orange scales in the shape of a bikini top color, with the stomach showing. No matter how she wears her hair as well, it will always turn straight and worn down unless it was wet. Skills Painting For most of her life, Ember has shown to be a very skillful artist, who's best field was painting. Having her own easel and canvas, all you have to do is give her a brush, give her a pallate, and give her a canvas and she'll paint whatever you want. However, she puts her own spin on what she paints, because she has a very imaginative mind. She enjoys to paint in her free time as a hobby and sometimes sells her art to her friends. Powers and Abilities Mermobian Abilities As a mermobian, Ember possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a hare along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Ember has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydro-Thermokinesis When she first became a mermaid, she was automatically granted to power of hydro-thermokinesis. By slowly bending all of her fingers near a water source, she is able to increase the heat of any liquid substance, preferably some sort of cold drink. You can tell that it works if the water starts to "boil" When her hand is crushed all the way down, it meant it was boiling hot. As of now, she has to use her powers lightly in order to produce fire. Pyrokinesis When Ember fell into the Moon Pool for the second time, her hydro-thermokinesis was upgraded to pyrokinesis;the power to control fire. Now, not only can she boil water, but she can set fire to anything she wants, even solids, preferably wood to create a campfire. If she uses it heavily enough, it sometimes, but rarely ever, produces a lightning strike to create more fire. Weaknesses Full Moon Like all mermobians, when there is a full moon, Ember must not look at the moon or its reflection, or touch the water. When this does happen, she falls under the "Moon Spell", which causes random effects, mostly dangerous ones. Some of these effects are Siren Singing, uncontrollable use of her powers, and being brainwashed to go to the Moon Pool. These effects wear off when the moon sets, and she will have no memory of what she did. Relationships Main Article: Ember the MerHare/Relationships Friends * Rainfall the MerWolf * Frost the MerMink * Ricardo the Wolf * Melanie the Dog Trivia * Ember was the first of the three MerMobians to discover her power. * Ember was the last MerMobian design of the three of them.